


When I Say Friend

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об одновременности очень разных отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Say Friend

В нашей квартире бывают ровным счётом три человека – со всеми прочими Шерлок встречается где-нибудь. На местах преступлений, в Скотланд-Ярде, в морге – неважно; он бы вообще предпочёл смс или электронные письма. Исключений только три – не считая, конечно, миссис Хадсон.  
И меня.

Первый является дважды в месяц. По воскресеньям – так, кажется, полагается навещать родных. Он предупреждает о визите церемонно и приходит минута в минуту; стучит в незапертую дверь и делает вид, что не держит при себе ключи от всех замков.

Второй приходит раз в неделю. Выбирает вечер пятницы; на удивлённое, хмурое: «Да ты, похоже, скатился до свиданий?» - ведёт плечом: «Увы, нет, дорогуша. Просто трахну тебя, и всё». Иногда не выдерживает недели; иногда – не выдерживает двух дней; иногда вдруг пропадает надолго, но едва начинает казаться: всё, соскочил – появляется на пороге гостиной снова. В дорогом костюме, с удавкой на шее, с затаённым голодом во взгляде и усмешкой на подрагивающих губах.

А третий... Третий приходит редко. С ним не до закономерностей.

Первый не задерживается дольше часа. Он на службе круглые сутки в любой день недели.  
Второй не задерживается до рассвета. Он тоже до крайности занят, но дело не в этом.  
Третий приходит редко. Так редко, что всё остальное – незначимые детали.

После встречи с первым Шерлок лежит в апатии до конца дня. Со вторым – раздражённо, потерянно кружит по городу, стараясь не возвращаться домой без веских причин. С третьим...  
Третий приходит редко. К сожалению и счастью одновременно.

\- 1 -

Майкрофт садится в кресло, небрежно забросив ногу на ногу; говорит лаконично и сдержанно, приподнимает брови, делает паузы. «Какого чёрта?!» - время от времени бросает Шерлок. И ещё: «Не вмешивайся». И ещё: «И не подумаю».

Майкрофт подходит к камину и разглядывает меня в упор – не касаясь и не говоря ни слова. Но я всё равно угадываю: «Я знал его, Горацио…», и дальше – о невесть сколько раз целованных губах. Не вслух. И я рад, что не вслух, потому что воскресный полдень – не время для драм, а каминная полка – не место; в этом мы сходимся, и я пытаюсь понимающе улыбнуться. Разумеется, без успеха: улыбаюсь-то я всегда одинаково.

А они – молчат. Сейчас и всегда, и недоговорённости между ними, как гора черепов – разбирать вместе не одну ночь, но у этих двоих словно есть соглашение: даже не подходить близко. Не касаться главного. «Попробуй! - силюсь я подсказать, пока голубые глаза задумчиво и отстранённо смотрят сквозь меня, а Шерлок осторожно прикладывает к плечу скрипку. – Дотронься!»

«...Однажды тебе придётся понять, - не оборачиваясь, медленно, с трудом произносит Майкрофт. – В том, чтобы делать, что хочешь, ничуть не больше свободы, чем в том, чтобы делать, что велено. Свобода – это не право хотеть, Шерлок. Свобода – это право выбирать».

Шерлок смотрит в обтянутую пиджаком спину, и в его глазах – неодобрение. И снисхождение. И насмешка. И что-то ещё – не разобрать, но пальцы скользят вдоль струны беспокойно, словно ищут узел, а может – конец нити; и скрипки словно нет, только плоть у плоти; и когда Шерлок, не отводя взгляда, всё-таки дёргает: резко, коротко, сильно – я хочу зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть алых брызг. И Майкрофт, всё ещё не оборачиваясь, болезненно морщится. Но звук гаснет, а струна остаётся на месте, и крови нет – что за глупость, откуда? Не из высушенного же дерева?

«О да, - прикрыв глаза, говорит Шерлок. – Констатация очевидностей – твой конёк. Скажи ещё, что если в любой ситуации хотеть самого целесообразного, то такая свобода даже приятна. Но я не умею хотеть по заказу, Майкрофт. И сорока лет жизни на отточку этого навыка мне жалко – прости, если разочаровал».

Майкрофт вспыхивает и оборачивается; взгляды сталкиваются, пальцы сжимаются – но Шерлок уже ведёт смычком, и плывущий над струнами полустон-полувизг невыносим даже для меня.

А потом Майкрофт направляется к двери, и это тоже целесообразно – уходить от бессмысленных споров, неразрешимых вопросов, неуправляемых братьев; он на миг останавливается, заставляя себя держать спину неестественно прямой, и это так очевидно – где полный контроль, там и полное подчинение... Шерлок так и не дошёл до других людей, но Майкрофт застрял на полпути к самому себе. В их системе счисления невозможно понять, кто старше.

\- 2 -

Джим перешагивает порог гостиной, заложив руки в карманы брюк, и Шерлок даже не встаёт с дивана ему навстречу. Тот расхаживает по комнате, не смущаясь; берёт меня с полки: «Ауч! Весёлый Роджер, малыш!» - и я понимаю, что согласен на бедного Йорика, невзирая на время и место. Я пытаюсь оскалиться издевательски, но выходит всё то же; Джим вертит меня в руках, перебрасывает из ладони в ладонь, как комок бумаги, подкидывает к потолку, крутит на пальце – пока, наконец, наигравшись, не швыряет на стол.

«Ты ничуть не скучал по мне, дорогуша?» - с притворной обидой поворачивается он к Шерлоку, и я мельком улавливаю в его взгляде болезненный, жадный блеск. Шерлок отвечает чем-то безразличным, упорно глядит в потолок; безразличие тоже притворное, это видно по дрожи ресниц. Им нечего друг другу сказать, а главное обоим понятно и так – но у этих двоих другой уговор: не молчать ни минуты. Как будто, если вдруг падёт тишина, оба услышат в ней не проклятие, так пророчество.

«Уберём это, - Джим с усилием разжимает пальцы Шерлока на грифе и отбрасывает скрипку ко мне, а сам садится на боковой валик дивана. – Лучше расскажи папочке что-нибудь занятное». Шерлок безмятежно улыбается, и Джим склоняется к его лицу. «О, могу рассказать и я, - закатывает он глаза. – Ммм... сказку? – его взглядом можно плавить металл, и когда он встречается с глазами Шерлока – прозрачными, ясными, чуть тронутыми зеленью, как вода – я почти жду шипения и пара. Джим перестаёт улыбаться. – ...Привет, Прекрасный Принц, говорит морской дьявол. По счастью, я не русалка, чтобы ради тебя безбожно глупить. Но у меня есть подарочек – глоток воздуха... ты ведь тоскуешь по нему здесь – среди водорослей, в темноте?..»

Он тянется ещё ближе – к губам, и в последнее мгновение Шерлок приоткрывает рот, встречая обжигающее прикосновение.

\- 3 -

Джону, чтобы прийти, нужен повод. Он появляется после двухмесячного расследования, когда Шерлок заболевает от истощения и перегрузки. Или на Рождество.

Он проходит в кухню и опрокидывает на стол пакеты с продуктами; приносит к дивану тёплый бульон и галеты, запрещает заказывать китайскую еду и пиццу; смотрит на Шерлока, не отрываясь, что-то спрашивает; тихо чертыхается. Склоняется ко мне: «Здравствуй, неупокоенная душа... Шерлок! Ты что, хватал его за глазницы?! Я же сто раз говорил: там кости хрупкие, как бумага! Полюбуйся – продавил обе внутренние стенки...»

Шерлок следит за ним из-под прикрытых век. И молчит. Как же он невнимателен, этот Джон, и как же склонен к неверным выводам...

Он берёт мягкую проволоку и клей, и пока на кухне тушится рис, пытается восстановить мои орбиты. У него замечательно точные и смелые пальцы. «Брось меня! – тщетно подсказываю я. – Брось меня и почини – его!» Проведи ладонью по щеке, очерти скулы и брови, обведи контур губ – кончиками пальцев, а лучше – губами, поцелуй в висок – он же бродит за тобой по квартире, как ворчливая тень, он же напрашивается на касание!..

У Джона есть большой недостаток – он слишком верит словам. Особенно тем, что произносит Шерлок. А ещё выдумывает много несказанного: то, что никто никому не нужен без веских причин, или то, что Шерлок умеет обходиться без риса и молока, или то, что справиться можно с чем угодно.

Он негромко, полушутя, рассказывает о своей больнице и близких; о клиновидной кости в основании черепа, которая похожа на бабочку с огромными крыльями и седлом на спине – мне нравится думать о том, что внутри меня есть бабочка; и тут же – о том, куда нужно целить, чтобы огнестрельным переломом разворотить лицо жертвы до неузнаваемости. Он – сама неожиданность, этот Джон, и когда он уходит, Шерлок долго стоит у окна, разглядывая низкое небо, серый асфальт и дом напротив.

Потом он берёт меня в руки. «Привет, мой связной, мой ночной слушатель». Я смотрю в его мерцающие, проливные глаза и силюсь ободряюще улыбнуться. Всё будет хорошо, друг мой: очень хорошо и одновременно – очень плохо, очень плохо и одновременно – очень хорошо. Это странно звучит, но будет именно так. А если и нет, я, как никто, имею право бредить: взгляните на меня – не очевидно ли, что свою жизнь я закончил в психушке или на электрическом стуле?..

Шерлок едва заметно сощуривает глаза, и его загадочная, прекрасная, кривая усмешка стоит моей.

\- Всё _уже_ хорошо, друг мой, - говорит он. – Уже.


End file.
